


do you really know

by guttersvoice



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, They/Them Nanashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: Over the years, they've wound up just sort of spending time in each other's presence a lot.





	do you really know

**Author's Note:**

> this is tiny and silly idk i wrote it a while back and refined it today because i needed the distraction

“Stop that,” Izuchi says without looking away from the various screens he's pulled up to work on. He’s got an array of keyboards laid out in front of him - as with any genius, especially the self-proclaimed, he has his quirks, and one of them is a genuine preference for physical keyboards. When Nanashi had asked, he'd explained that he liked the tactile stimulation; he can work with the thought-displays that BitPhones provide, of course: it's just a preference.

Nanashi sometimes thinks they can remember a time that Izuchi never used physical keyboards, and would have recoiled at the thought, but they don’t worry about that too much. A lot of their memories from that age are mixed-up and messy, and they try not to dwell on it too much. Only a few more years till they can find out exactly what went on to cause that confusion, after all. And it’s probably not that important, anyway.

The important thing is that the tak-tak-tak of Izuchi’s long fingers on the keys is smooth and regular and familiar, and Nanashi finds it a comfort.

Also, despite Izuchi’s half-hearted protest, Nanashi isn't going to stop playing with his hair. It’s getting long, curling at the back of his neck and almost hitting his shoulders. There’s no way they could possibly keep their hands away for too long when it calls to him like this.

“I know I need to cut it, so stop,” Izuchi repeats, snippy and short, batting Nanashi’s hand away. For all his genius, he can't always tell what Nanashi is thinking, unlike with almost anyone else who he can predict with such ease, and it's probably that that has him around so often. Nanashi is unpredictable even to him, and - well, if Nanashi couldn’t read a person at a glance, they might not be quite so enthusiastic about it, but for Izuchi it only seems to fuel his passion, and drives him to do all he can to figure them out. Which mostly just means hanging out and existing in each other’s presence, so Nanashi is always happy to oblige.

It goes without saying, really, that they’d be happy to oblige no matter what Izuchi wanted to do to further his understanding of them. They’re getting better at setting their boundaries and occasionally trying to choose to do what they want rather than simply adhering to the wishes of others, really they are, but they just - Izuchi’s smile is rare, so any excuse to encourage it should be taken, right?

One time, he called Nanashi ‘refreshing’. It was off-hand, and he delivered the compliment like he’d barely thought about it, or how much it would mean. Still, Nanashi went pink and quiet for a full hour, that time.

“Actually,” they correct him, now, and the indication that for once he might have been wrong finally makes Izuchi look at them, still typing even without eyes on his keyboard. A real genius. “Actually, I was thinking you'd look quite handsome with a ponytail.”

When Izuchi blushes, it spreads from high in his cheeks right across his nose. It's quite the spectacle. Maybe it's that, and the dumbfounded expression he wears that finally compel Nanashi to do what they’ve spent many a long afternoon daydreaming about in the years since they met. They shift forward, perhaps a little too fast, and clumsily press their mouth against Izuchi’s. When they come apart, the blush has spread to their face, too, but Izuchi looks even more lost and startled than before, in the best possible way - and happy, too, they might dare to believe.

The noise of the keyboard has stopped. It stays quiet for a full five minutes until Izuchi manages to remember that he was working.

“I really, should --" His hands are still on Nanashi’s jaw and hip. His mouth moves as if magnetised. “Ah, Nanase, I've gotta finish this--"

“I'm not--" they’re cut off, briefly. A thread of saliva sticks to their chin. “I'm not - stopping you,” they point out. They’re hardly encouraging him to stop this, though, they suppose cheerily.

“I've got a deadline,” Izuchi insists, breath hot and mingling with Nanashi’s own. 

“If you let me help you, you'll be done faster?”

A pause; a frown; a reluctant nod.

They always make such a good team when Izuchi has the proper motivation to work together.


End file.
